starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
René Tiller
|fgcolor= |image=Tiller Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |job=Marine staff sergeant |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair=Red |eyes=Green |family= }} Staff Sergeant René Tiller Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. was a marine in the Dominion Marine Corps who served in Camp Pitcairn on Cavir. He is respected by his men, and is willing to make allowances for slight bends on the rules in the rough land of Cavir.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Biography Tiller was at one time assigned to a posting on Tyrador IX, but one too many small infractions led him to be reposted to the demilitarized zone on Cavir. While it was considered a very rough posting, he became a non-commissioned officer for a small squad who respected his knowledge and authority. Later, Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh, fresh from officer's school, was assigned to command Tiller, and did not understand the allowances and flexible rules made on Cavir. The group patrolled the Tablelands, finding two hydralisks, when Private Nantes discovered an illegal miner. While Tiller was flexible with the mineral, Singh ordered him arrested. Tiller tried to talk her down but she would not be dissuaded. The miner, John Rosenberg, was confused by the sudden arrest. Just as they were taking him in a lurker attacked them, taking the leg of Private Nantes. Against Singh's authority Tiller began to command the squad to prepare for combat as the two hydralisks they encountered earlier came down on them. The squad killed them, but a last burst from the lurker finished off Nantes. The squad blamed Singh, but she still ordered Rosenberg arrested...drafting him to drive the squad's APC back to Pitcairn notwithstanding. Later, Tiller came along on the operation to evict a number of illegal miners in a nearby camp. Tiller objected to the operation as Singh did not seem to have a plan. When they got their they encountered the mine leader, Kelso, who refused to leave. The miners became violent, and Tiller managed to stop Singh before she escalated the situation. The squad left. Later, Tiller helped Singh with scouting the zerg, teaching her what he knew about their presence on the world. En route to their APC for a patrol, the vehicle exploded, knocking Singh and Tiller back.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers 2''' (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Both of them survived the blast, but not without injury. They were both treated by Dr. Zed Kazan, who had them taken off active duty. Ten days after the incident, Tiller met Singh on the base wall, checking up on her. Her stoicism in the face of the blast had failed to win her any admirers at Pitcairn, who blamed her for the base going into lockdown over the incident. Tiller told her to hang in there, and that they'd get back in the field soon. A week after that, Kazan cleared both of them for active duty. Singh brought her squad together, and apologized for not listening to them. Park barked out at her over the death of Nantes, and Tiller told her to calm down. When Ikande asked if this was a way to advance her career, Tiller pointed out how little officers regularly apologize. Over the next few operations, squad cohesion increased as they operated against the zerg and to force the miners out of zerg territory. When the squad investigated a number of missing miners, they found a number of zerglings, but rather than fight the marines the zerg ignored them and ran past. Singh later met with Tiller and the squad, telling them that zerg attacks only increased when the miners arrived, and that there was a hive in the region. Not long after, Singh discovered a massive zerg attack on the way to the terran settlements. After evacuating the miners to Camp Pitcairn, Tiller and the rest of the squad defended from the first wave of zerg. Soon mercenaries under Ravi arrived to support the camp, but with Colonel Basch killed in the attack Singh was put in command, and her order to evacuate the miners heated tensions. But these were disrupted with Tiller pointed out that another, larger wave of zerg arrived.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Tiller rallied his squad to repel the zerg, and ordered siege tanks to target the oncoming ultralisks. He and his squad covered a breach when an ultralisk bust through the wall, but the oncoming swarm killed Ikande. When Singh discovered the zerg were using tactics, Tiller pointed out that it means they had to have be led by a queen, which Singh confirmed. The zerg came into melee with the marines, devastating the base around them. While he tried to rally his forces, Tiller was pounced on by a zergling, who slashed open his head, killing him. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran marines